


One Thing Leads To Another

by Mixolydia



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arachnophobia, As slow as my burns get anyways, Beefalo - Freeform, Bottom Wilson, Broken nose, Burial Rituals, Confessions, Deerclops, Does Don't Starve have a proper canon?, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fever, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, Itty and Bitty the Spiders, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Maxwell taking care of Wilson, Mirror Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pig King, Pig Man, Sarge the Beefalo, Sex, Shadow shenanigans, Sick Character, Sick Wilson, Sickfic, Slipping Sanity, Slow Burn, Soft Maxwell, Soup, Spider Deaths, Spring, Top Maxwell, Vomiting, Webber is adorable, Wilson Whump, Wilson has adopted Webber, Winter, blowjob, fight, kind of, maxwil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Wilson eats some rotten berries.He regrets his decision but gains an ally.Rating will change in later chapters.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Don't Starve for a long time, back when the worlds were less large, open spaces and more circular islands connected by bridges. I've never thought about writing for the game before now though. I saw some Maxwil art, thought it was cute and then read some other fanfics. As a pair, they are slowly growing on me and I thought i'd write something. 
> 
> I always manage to turn the 'villains' into soft marshmellows. Idk why.
> 
> This might become a series, it might not. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Also, Webber is ADORABLE.

When Wilson woke up, he felt like he’d been hit, tossed aside and then thrown around for fun.

He groaned as he sat up in the makeshift tent he’d managed to set up before the winter set in. Wrapping the blanket he’d made out of the beefalo fur around himself, he shivered and yet felt too hot at the same time.

He knew that eating those berries was a mistake. They had been stale, verging on the edge of being spoilt but he’d been desperate. It was finally starting to thaw in the Constant, the winter slowly releasing its icy claws on the world but i was still too cold for the berries to grow anew on the bushes and the rabbits had become wise to Wilson’s traps. He dare not attack the beefalo when they were the only animals capable of offering him any warmth in the harsh season.

He’d run out of food and had only found the berries, shoved to the back of the ice box by chance. Chester had even nudged Wilson as if to warm him but Wilson just petted the creature as he ate the foul tasting food.

He regretted his choices as he threw the blanket off himself and tore open the flimsy curtain that covered the tent. Living on the land’s edge had its advantages as he stumbled toward edge and fell to his knees, buckling over to expel the rot from the pit of his stomach. His shoulder shuddered and his back arched as he continued to vomit, only stopping to fall to the side once his stomach was empty. At least the water washed away the vomit and he wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning his mess up.

He shivered as he curled up on the cold ground, sweat running down his forehead as his hair clung to his face.

“Ugh…”

Chester bounced over to him, only to jump back in alarm as Wilson’s stomach decided to lurch once more and he brought up a fresh lot of stomach bile before he passed out.

* * *

Wilson woke up some time later in his tent.

He blinked slowly as he felt a cold cloth placed on his forehead and his eyes roamed up, widening in surprise at the last man he thought would help him.

“M-Maxwell...?” He croaked.

“Shh, pal.” Maxwell chided him as he fluffed up Wilson’s pillow before tucking it back under his head. “Between the poisons from the berries and passing out in the cold, you’re very sick.”

“…H-How d-did…”

“I happened to be passing by your camp.” Maxwell sighed as he made Wilson comfortable. “I was wondering how you were faring after Charlie freed you from the throne and… when I saw you lying on the ground in a pool of your own vomit, I simply felt it right to help you.”

Wilson would’ve blushed out of embarrassment had his face not already been flushed from the fever he was running at that moment.

“You’re quite lucky, pal.” Maxwell continued. “I took a quick look at the berry bushes you’d collected. Although quite similar, you had managed to plant a holly bush instead of your usual berries. Both berries are bright red but holly berries are known to cause your symptoms… the fact that they were rotting probably did nothing to help your cause.”

“O-Oh…” Wilson groaned as he felt his stomach turn and his face took on a sickly shade of green. “M-Maxwell, I…I t-think I…”

“Ah…” He nodded as he helped Wilson sit up in his bedroll before grabbing a bucket he’d conjured and handing it to Wilson, rubbing the sick man’s back as he brought up what few remnants remained on his stomach. Even his hair seemed to wilt as he hurled and Maxwell felt bad for him. Just a little. “That’s it, pal… just let it all out.”

“Ugh…” Wilson groaned as he finished and placed the bucket down, leaning on Maxwell as his eyes fluttered shut. “Haven’t been… t-this sick since I was a c-child…”

“Oh?” Maxwell hummed as he adjusted the cloth on Wilson’s forehead and ran his claws through his hair. “Do tell…”

“I was…perhaps six… or seven…” Wilson said as he picked up his water pouch to sip some water, which had been chilling by a cold thermal stone. “I don’t… remember it all too well, but… my whole family… was poisoned… by accident by the… f-family cook… The meat they… cooked hadn’t been cooked… right and we all… sick for d-days…”

“I see…” Maxwell nodded as Chester bounded over to his master to lie next to him. “May I ask what happened to your family? When I found you at your shack, it was just you…”

“My…My M-Mother died when I was very young in a… accident… My father never recovered… from her sudden passing and t-took to... drinking.” Wilson yawned as exhaustion began to creep in. “The nanny looked… after me and my siblings… I have… a brother and a… sister…. And a niece! …I miss them…”

“I’m sorry, pal…” Maxwell sighed. “If I could take back what I did to you and return you home I would. We’re both trapped here now though, Charlie won’t let us leave.”

“That’s… alright.” Wilson yawned some more. “You weren’t… in control when… you were on the throne… y-you’re a victim as much… as the rest of us…”

“Sleep, pal…” Maxwell sighed. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“…You p-promise?” Wilson cracked open one eye to look at him, looking like a small child rather than a man in his 30’s.

“Promise.”

“Alright…” Wilson nodded once more and curled into Maxwell’s side as he slipped into a light sleep.

“…Ah.” Maxwell smirked a little. “It appears I’m stuck.”

Chester just panted at him.

* * *

Wilson woke up with a slight start, realising he’d been tucked into his bedroll with his blanket and pillow. Sitting up, he swayed for a moment before slowly picking the blanket it up to wrap it himself. Standing on shaky legs, Wilson was glad that his stomach had at least settled down as he slowly made his way out of the tent.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Wilson blinked slowly and turned his head slightly towards the voice, finding Maxwell standing beside his crock pot and stirring slowly.

“I thought you’d wake up soon, so I took it upon myself to make you some light soup. You need something to eat but I didn’t want to make you anything heavy.”

“Oh, t-thank you…” Wilson said as he waddled over, sitting heavily on a log next to the fire. “Where’s Webber…?”

“The spider child?” Maxwell asked and Wilson nodded. “They are asleep. They were anxious about your health but I assured them that you were recovering.”

“H-How can I ever r-repay you…” He asked as Maxwell handed him a bowl of soup and sipped at it, the warmth spreading through his aching body. “Oh, this is good…”

“You don’t have to repay me.” Maxwell shook his head. “I couldn’t let such a brilliant mind go to waste.”

“…You… Y-You really think my mind is brilliant?” Wilson flushed a little.  
  
“Indeed. Easily distracted and full of science, but brilliant all the same.” He said as he stoked the fire under the crock pot.

Wilson blinked slowly at the man sitting opposite him. The man, who once put him through so much torture and pain… was sitting casually with him, in the late afternoon, making sure Wilson was well fed as well as keeping him warm and safe. He felt a small bubble of warmth that wasn’t the soup flutter in his stomach and he thanked whoever it was that he had the fever so that Maxwell wouldn’t be able to tell that he was blushing at his words.

“T-Thank you…” Wilson managed to stutter out. “You’re not s-so bad… yourself…”

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m serious…!” Wilson spluttered. “You h-helped me when… I’d collapsed… and you calmed Webber enough so… that they could sleep… they worry enough about me… as it is…”

“As I said, it felt right to do so."

“Well…” Wilson muttered as he half hid his face in his blanket. “Do you… want to stay here? W-with us…? I know you’re… alright on your own, that… s-she wouldn’t hurt you… but-“

“Wilson, pal.” Maxwell smiled at him. “I would love to.”

“A-Alright…” Wilson smiled as he put his soup bowl down, his eyes already drooping as the fever drained what little energy he had.

Maxwell only smiled as he scooped the scientist up and carried him back into his tent so he could rest.

"Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them go looking for supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to do a bunch of one-shot fics but decided to just merge them all into one story.

Wilson had stopped throwing up from his recent bout of food poisoning and was slowly recovering. Luckily, the harsh grip of winter in the Constant had finally let up and the glistening sun shining on the wetness of the nearby bushes promised a new harvest in the near future.

He stood, the next day, with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as the three of them made the small trek to the nearby savanna and its herd of beefalo. Webber skipped ahead of Maxwell and Wilson, the beefalo hat Wilson had found during the last summer perched on the child’s head as they hummed. Webber had become close friends with the beefalo and they needed to gather their wool, already shedding after the winter so that they could make Maxwell somewhere more comfortable to sleep.

“They seem happy.” Maxwell commented as they walked.

“They always are when we visit the beefalo.” Wilson smiled softly. “They’ve always had this kinship with them…”

“I see…perhaps it is because they are both part of the Constant…” Maxwell shuddered lightly. “Or at least… the spider part of Webber is…”

Wilson nodded as they entered the savanna, calling out to the spider child. “Okay. You know the drill, Webber! You gather the wool and we’ll gather the dried grass!”

“Okay Papa!” Webbed beamed they bounded off towards the herd with a bag slung over their shoulder.

“I still find it endearing that they call you Papa.” Maxwell said as they walked toward the tall tufts of grass.

“Well, Webber doesn’t have any memories of before I revived them… and I was the first person they saw.” Wilson explained as he placed his own bag down and took out a small pocket knife to cut the grass. “It took me a long time to get over my arachnophobia enough to look after them though…”

“You’re arachnophobic…?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow as he helped cut the grass with his sword.

“…I may or may not have screamed when I revived him.” He blushed slightly. “It wasn’t my proudest moment…”

“I can only—“ Maxwell was cut off as a breath of hot air was felt against the back of his neck and he slowly turned around only to come face to face with the oldest, largest beefalo in the herd. “Uh…”

“Maxwell?” Wilson asked as he stood up, only to freeze at the sight before him. “Oh… Maxwell, just back—“

A thunderous bellow erupted from the beefalo as Maxwell slowly backed away, only for the beefalo to follow his every step.

“…The beefalo are in heat!” Wilson realised and cupped his hands to shout at Maxwell so that he could be heard over the angry beefalo. “Run, Maxwell!"

“Ah!” Maxwell gave Wilson a brief nod before taking off across the savanna and back the way they came. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He let out a cry as he tripped on a spider web and fell face first into the cobwebs, cursing as he felt blood stream down his face. The beefalo slowed to a walk behind him and Maxwell could only cower as the beefalo looked him straight in the eyes.

“Wait, stop!” Webber cried out as he sprinted over, putting themselves between the beefalo and Maxwell, raising their hands in a comforting gesture toward the creature. “It’s ok, Sarge…”

The beefalo snorted but seemed to relax slightly as Webber petted its nose.

“That’s it…” Webber soothed and petted him. “Mr. Maxwell didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I didn’t ev—“ He shouted and then shut up as the beefalo snorted once more at him.

“Shh, shh…” Webber said to the beefalo and slowly lead him away from Maxwell and back to the herd. “You’re safe…”

Maxwell watched as Webber lead the beefalo back over to the herd before attempting to stand up. Luckily for him, he’d fallen right at the edge of the spider’s nest and so hadn’t woken the slumbering spiders. Wilson ran over to him and helped him up, brushing the web off him and handing Maxwell a cloth to dab at his nose.

“I’m sorry, Maxwell… I hadn’t realised the beefalo were in heat until Sarge attacked you… the spring thaw must have triggered it and he’s the leader of the herd…” He looked up at Maxwell. “He was just protecting them…”

“It’s fine…Ow!” Maxwell sighed as he picked the webs out of his hair before setting his own nose, cursing at the pain. “Basic herd instincts and all…”

“Come on…” Wilson said as he took Maxwell’s hand to pull him away from the spider’s nest. “It’s starting to get dark and we have enough supplies… I don’t want to be caught away from the base and the spiders are around… normal ones still freak me out.”

“I see…” Maxwell nodded; a slight blush creeping up his face as they headed back to collect the bag Wilson had dropped in his haste to rescue Maxwell. He frowned slightly as Wilson let go and the warmth he provided quickly left him. “You sure we have enough?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Wilson nodded as Webber bounced over to them with a smile. “I don’t have enough supplies to make you your own tent yet… but mine’s large enough to share if you don’t mind…”

“Not at all.” Maxwell smiled and then winced slightly at the pain. “It’s still rather chilly at night and I’d rather not spend another night in the cold.”

“What did you do before you joined us?” Wilson asked as he picked up the bag only for his arms to tremble slightly. “Huh.”

“You’re still a little weak from being ill.” Maxwell held out his hand. “Let me…”

“Oh, thank you…” Wilson nodded as he handed the bag over.

“As for your question…” Maxwell sighed lightly as he threw the bag over his shoulder. “I wandered, mostly to keep warm. I don’t need to sleep all that often but when I did I… I went back and hid as best I could near the throne room.”

Wilson looked up at him in horror.

“I know, I know… not the best but I had no choice…”

“Well!” Wilson exclaimed as he took Maxwell’s hand once more to give it a firm squeeze. “You have a choice now! You have us… you don’t need to worry about hiding like that again…”

“I…You’re right…” Maxwell smiled softly at Wilson and squeezed back. “Thank you…”

“A-Ah…” Wilson blushed once more. “You’re welcome…”

“Papa, Mr. Maxwell!” Webber chirped at them as he sped ahead. “Come on!”

“Coming, Webber!” Wilson called out to him and started to walk. Maxwell walked with him, never letting go of his one anchor that was keeping him sane in this world.

* * *

Wilson sat on the log that was next to the fire pit in camp. The sun was truly beginning to set as Maxwell added some charcoal to the pit and made the fire bigger. The pain in his face was a lot better as Wilson had applied some healing salve to it as soon as they got back to camp. Wilson himself was using a sewing kit to stitch together two pieces of cloth he’d made from the spider silk he’d collected so that he could stuff it with beefalo wool to make a pillow for Maxwell.

“You have a knack for sewing…” Maxwell pointed out as he added some of their farmed ingredients to the crock pot for cooking. “Never took you for someone with such a delicate touch.”

“I need a delicate touch when I’m working on science experiments!” Wilson shook his head as he continued. “Besides, it’s a valuable skill and one needed lest we end up with no clothes.”

“Ah…” Maxwell nodded as he began to stir the pot. “Makes sense, I suppose.”

“What about you?” Wilson looked up at him from across the fire. “Do you have a delicate touch as well?”

“Not as delicate as yours perhaps…” He hummed and then grinned at him. “None of my past lovers have complained though.”

“Good grief…” Wilson mumbled as he stuffed the makeshift pillow with the beefalo wool.

Maxwell just smiled and shook his head as he continued to stir the pot, watching Wilson as he finished the pillow and moved onto making a blanket for him. His heart felt warm as he watched him work and he wondered why something he thought long dead was beginning to surface once more. He shook his head and turned to watch Webber, who was playing fetch with Chester happily.

They ate their supper in comfortable silence and then Wilson gave Webber a hug before they retreated to their own tent for the night, Chester trotting after them happily. Wilson finished the blanket and picked it up, along with the pillow, and carried them into the tent. Maxwell followed behind, carrying the bedroll he’d managed to weave together as he waited for Wilson to finish.

“Alright, there’s room in here…” Wilson nodded. “Might be a little bit of a squeeze but we should be fine.”

“Indeed.” Maxwell nodded as he laid out the bedroll next to Wilson’s. “I do apologise in advance about my legs though.”

“Ah, it’ll be fine…” Wilson replied as he placed the pillow down and laid the blanket on top neatly before leaning over to pick up a jar and give it a shake. “They’re fireflies. The glow isn’t enough to keep us awake but It’ll keep the darkness away…”

“Hmm… smart. Not something I’d thought of myself.”

“I release them and capture new ones every couple of days.” Wilson explained as he sat down on his own bedroll, removing his rest vest, boots and socks which left him in just his white shirt and trousers. He placed his garments neatly at the side of the bedroll and raised an eyebrow as Maxwell stared. “It’s easier to sleep like this…”

“Oh, right.” Maxwell nodded and followed suit, laying his pile down as well once he was done. “I haven’t… felt this casual in years.”

“Huh…” Wilson propped himself up with his elbow as he’d lain down as Maxwell was busy undressing. “You’ve always been… fancy. I suppose that would be the word I’m looking for.”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Maxwell nodded as he lay down as well, pulling the blanket over himself. “As far back as I remember. I don’t remember much before my time on the throne…”

“Ah… I remember my past... my family.” Wilson sighed as he lay back down. “I don’t remember being on the throne though. It’s all a blur.”

“I wonder if she wiped your memory… to help you.”

“Help me?” He tilted his head slightly.

“The throne… it warps people.” Maxwell tried to explain. “I remember my early days on it. I was so… innocent, naïve. It was the long amount of time I spent on it that warped my mind…”

“But now you’re free…” Wilson whispered, taking his hand once more without much thought. “You can be the man you want to be…”

“Right now… I just want to stay here.” He confessed.

“Then you can stay.” Wilson smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Maxwell smiled back as he eyes fluttered shut. “This is nice…”

“It is…” Wilson agreed as his eyes also closed.

They fell asleep, warm and cosy with their fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks, stocking up on supplies & unfortunate run-ins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm try to update this as often as I can... I was going to write over the weekend but then the FFVII remake came out and _consumed_ me. It came out on Friday... I played 3 hours on Friday, 8 hours on Saturday and 9 hours yesterday. Send help xD
> 
> Also, read the tags. This fic will have smut in it eventually... I've already wrote it, tbh. I don't usually warn about smut but I realise I'm writing for a different fandom than I have in the past so...

Wilson’s eyes fluttered open after the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long, long time.

Only to find himself face to face with a spider.

He screamed, causing the spider to hiss with surprise before it scuttled out of the open flap of the tent. Wilson scrambled back until he hit the tent, his heart hammering in his chest and the sweat streaming down his face as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

“Wilson?” Maxwell called out as he woke from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes and then sat up quickly as he saw the state Wilson was in. He slowly approached the terrified man and knelt in front of him. “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“T-T-There was a s-spider in t-t-the tent…!” Wilson managed to stutter out before throwing himself at Maxwell, startling the older man as Wilson began to weep into his chest. “I-I w-w-woke up a-and i-it w-w-was r-right t-there…!”

“Hey, hey…” Maxwell tried to soothe him as he gently rubbed Wilson’s back. “It’s alright, it’s gone now…”

“I.. I t-thought...” Wilson tried to explain but Maxwell shushed him as he held him closer.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve made sure the tent was properly closed last night… it must have creeped in.”

Wilson just sobbed into Maxwell’s chest as the older man patiently waited for Wilson to calm down. He hadn’t realised how bad Wilson’s arachnophobia was and made a mental note to speak to him about it later.

Wilson’s sobs slowly petered out and he pulled back to wipe at his eyes. “T-thank you, M-Maxwell… I’m s-sorry y-you had to w-witness that…”

“It’s ok, pal…” Maxwell shook his head. “Fear can make us do things we normally wouldn’t.”

“Y-Yeah…” He sighed as he laid his head on Maxwell’s chest, suddenly feeling exhausted after his panic attack.

“Papa…?” Webber poked their head into the tent. “I saw Bitty running from your tent… are you okay?”

“Webber...” Maxwell said. “That was one of your spider friends?”

“Yeah… Itty and Bitty… they sleep in my tent and wake up at dusk…” Webber stepped into the tent. “Papa, we're sorry…”

“I-It’s ok, Webber…” Wilson gave them a small smile and extended an arm to them, which they ran over to and hugged him. “I d-don’t blame y-you…”

“Alright…” Maxwell said after a while. “Since we’re all awake, how about I make us breakfast?”

Both of them nodded at him.

* * *

Wilson sat on the log next to Webber as Maxwell made them fried tallbird eggs and jerky for breakfast.

“How do you feel, pal?” Maxwell asked as he handed Wilson his plate, frowning slightly at the look on Wilson’s face. “Wilson?”

“Hm?” Wilson snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, I’m fine now… I apologise for scaring you both.”

“That’s okay, Papa!” Webbed chirped as he ate his jerky first. “Bitty said he feels bad for scaring you…”

“He does?” Wilson raised an eyebrow. “Well, you can tell him that he’s forgiven.”

“We will!” Webbed nodded quickly.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Maxwell asked as he sat next to Wilson.

“Well, our wood supplies are getting low so I was thinking of chopping some trees… I know it’s boring, but it’s needed…”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.” Maxwell smiled.

Wilson smiled back and lent on him slightly.

* * *

Turned out that, unfortunately, tree chopping was anything but boring when you accidently invoked the wrath of a tree guardian.

“It’s huge!” Wilson yelled as he fled with his spear in hand, Maxwell hot on his heels with Webber in his arms.

“You don’t say!” Maxwell shouted over the loud footsteps of the guardian. “I told you that you were chopping too many trees!”

“I thought Webber was planting the pine cones!” Wilson yelled as he ducked from the guardian’s claws swiping at them.

“We were!” The child cried out. “You were chopping faster than we could plant!”

“I need to fight it!” Wilson yelled as he ducked once more. “We’re going to lead it back to the base if we keep going!”

“Wilson! You ca—“

“You have Webber!” Wilson glanced at Maxwell as he stopped running and dropped his backpack with a thump before pulling his spear out. “Take them back to the base!”

Maxwell stopped running to stare at Wilson. Seeing the fiery determination in his eyes as he stood he ground, he knew there was no convincing Wilson.

“…Be careful.” He whispered as he began to run again.

Wilson only nodded as he ran at the guardian, brandishing his spear as he stabbed the guardian in the leg and causing it to roar.

“Heh… come on then!”

* * *

Maxwell made it back to the base and placed the young spider child down. “Well, we made it…”

“Mr. Maxwell? Will Papa be okay?” Webber looked up at him worriedly.

“I…I don’t know.” Maxwell sighed and stood up, patting them on the head. “Say… I have an idea. Why don’t you gather some honey from the bee boxes and gather some supplies? You can make some honey poultices while I go and help Wilson.”

“You promise, Mr. Maxwell?” Webber blinked at him. “You’ll go help Papa?”

“I promise. Go on now.”

“Okay!” The child smiled and headed towards the bee boxes. Maxwell smiled as he watched Webber go before summoning his shadow armour and sword, wincing slightly at the headache it produced. He shook his head and headed off in the direction that Wilson and the guardian was.

* * *

Wilson clutched his left side as the blood seeped through his fingers from a large gash, inflicted by the guardian's claws. He glanced up at the guardian who appeared to be struggling with the wounds Wilson had inflicted on it and his log suit lay in pieces on the ground, having served him well but just couldn’t stand up to the guardian’s assault. Wilson hissed in pain as he stood up on shaky legs and, for a moment, his vision swam and his stomach threatened to rebel against him.

He lent heavily on his spear and prepared to attack once more when he saw his backpack a mere few feet away from him. He hobbled over while he could and reached in, smiling to himself when he pulled out the fire staff he’d found as they were exploring. He’d intended to use burn a few trees for charcoal but now the staff had enough use and might just save his life.

“Let’s see… how you like this.” Wilson grinned as he pointed the staff at the guardian. The staff flickered to life and a burst of fire erupted from the end of it, flying towards the guardian and setting it on fire. The guardian roared in pain as the fire quickly engulfed it and it collapsed in a pile of smoking ash. Wilson grinned as he fell to the ground and passed out from blood loss.

* * *

“…ilon? Hey, pal!”

Wilson groaned weakly as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision swam as he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his tent. “Wha…?”

“You’re awake!”

Wilson turned his head slowly and looked at Maxwell, who was just finishing wrapped up Wilson’s torso in bandages. “M-M…?”

“Easy, pal…” Maxwell said as he helped Wilson sit up before he picked up a small bowl full of water to offer it to the man. “You’ve been out for a while.”

“A-a…” Wilson groaned as he drank the water gratefully. “T-Thank you…”

“Not a problem.” Maxwell nodded as he took the bowl and placed it back down.

“H-Ho—“

“How long have you been knocked out?” He asked and Wilson nodded. “It’s been a couple of days. You… You were injured pretty badly and I found you… well, I thought you weren’t going to make it, pal…”

“O-Oh…” Wilson winced as he turned his head to the side. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be…” Maxwell sighed as he pulled the blanket over Wilson. “You were brave, fighting it on your own… I just wish I’d gotten back sooner to help.”

“D-Don’t… beat yourself… u-up over i-it…”

“How could I not!?” Maxwell exclaimed. “I… I don’t want to lose you.”

“…M-Max—”

“Get some rest.” Maxwell said as he helped Wilson lie back down. “I’ll bring you some soup later.”

“M-M—“

“Sleep well.” He said as he stepped out of the tent, missing Wilson’s eyes as they followed him.

* * *

Webber looked up at Maxwell as he left the tent and they ran over, their loyal spider friends in two. “Mr. Maxwell! How’s Papa? Is he awake?”

“Yes, Wilson’s awake.” He pet their head. “Best not to disturb him for now, he’s still healing and I’ve just applied some more of the honey poultices you made. For now, how about we make some soup for when he does wake up?”

“Good idea, Mr. Maxwell!” Webber nodded. “We caught some fresh rabbits with the traps this morning, so we can add some meat! That should help!”

“Good thinking, I’ll gather some of the vegetables while you work on the rabbits.”

“Okay, Mr. Maxwell!”

Webber wandered off to the small pen that was holding the rabbits that were kept after they were trapped while Maxwell walked over to the small farm plots that Wilson had set up. He sighed as he picked some vegetables, humming to himself and lost in his thoughts.

“I can’t lose you, not now…” Maxwell muttered to himself. “I can’t…”

He sighed as he picked his harvest up. He was deeper into this than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes and Wilson has some solo fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to start this chapter with some sad times. I'm sorry.
> 
> There's some masturbation in this chapter so beware.
> 
> I finished FFVII Remake in like... 35 hours so my soul is no longer being consumed.

“P-Papaaaa!”

Wilson let out a small grunt of surprise as he was tackled to the floor by a crying Webber and he blinked slowly as he looked at the crying child who was wailing into his chest. “H-Hey, what’s wrong?”

“W-We were w-with the outside s-spiders w-when…!” Webber tried to explain but then just started crying harder as the tears ran down their face.

Wilson frowned as he sat up, cradling them close as he looked up at Maxwell.

“Wilson…” Maxwell whispered as he looked over the nearby wall of the camp. “Over there…”

He stood up carefully with Webber in his arms and carried them over to where Maxwell was standing, his face slowly draining of colour as he looked upon whatever it was he saw. Wilson stood next to him and looked in the same direction, letting out a small gasp at the scene in front of him. The ground was littered in spider corpses, ripped to shreds by the mad pig man that was in the middle of the massacre.

In the moment, Wilson saw red flash across his vision. He may not have liked the spiders and was actually still quite fearful but these were Webber’s friends and to see them torn to shreds and poor Webber himself crying in his arms…Wilson was not a happy man.

“Maxwell… take Webber.” Wilson spoke lowly.

“Hm?” He replied as he took the child, rubbing their back softly. “Wilson, pal…”

“That… that pig man is clearly mad…” He said as he pointed at him. “Look; you can see the foam and spit around his mouth.”

“…Yes. Now that you mention it, I can.” Maxwell nodded as he squinted at the pig man.

“He has also wandered too far from home and I can’t… I can’t let him hurt anymore of Webber’s friends.” He said as he pulled on a log suit and grabbed his spear.

“Wilson, be careful, you’re—“

“It’s been weeks, Maxwell… I should be fine.”

“If you say so…” Maxwell sighed. “I’ll go put Webber in their tent.”

Wilson only nodded as he hopped over the wall as Maxwell carried Webber back to their tent and settled them in. Luckily, Itty and Bitty were there and waiting for them and Maxwell tucked the child in as the two spiders snuggled in closer as if providing comfort to them.

He stepped out of the tent once he was sure Webber was asleep and he ran back to the wall to make sure that Wilson was okay as he fought the rabid pig man. He made it back just in time to witness Wilson straddling the pig and stabbing him in the heart, not even flinching at the blood that bubbled up and soaked Wilson from head to toe. He took it Wilson’s heavy breathing as the man clambered off the pig and turned towards Maxwell with a tired smile.

“...I would say ‘To the victor go the spoils’ but I am not eating a pig man who may be infected with some sort of infectious disease.” Wilson sighed as he climbed off the dead pig man. “I… I am going to wash this blood off and then take this carcass back to the pig village…and explain to the Pig King what exactly happened.”

“Sound like a plan to me…” Maxwell nodded and then looked down as he felt a tug on his suit. “Webber? You should be asleep…”

“We can’t…” Webber whimpered. “Can… can you help us… b-bury them…? We want to…”

“…Of course I can.” Maxwell nodded as he knelt down. “It’s no problem at all.”

“T-Thank you…” Webber said as they wiped the tears from their many eyes.

Wilson was surprised that Maxwell had offered to help Webber. He’d softened up in the last few weeks but Wilson had never expected such an act of kindness from the older man and he couldn’t help it when a tiny smile crept upon his face. He gave Maxwell a nod as he slipped back into his own tent to retrieve his spare clothes.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Wilson finally returned from visiting the Pig King and his villagers. They hadn’t been happy with the death of one of their own but acknowledged that ‘Bernie’ had been sick for a week before vanishing. He’d stayed as they buried their friend, watching the strange burial rituals that came from a death like this. They first blessed his soul and then they took the body and burnt it in a small pit designed for such occasions and Wilson had to admit to himself that he found the experience rather cathartic as he watched the smoke rise from the pit and he listened to the crackling of the fire.

Once the body was burnt they took the ashes and buried them in a small graveyard on the outskirts of the village and Wilson left a flower on top of the gravestone before heading back with flowers to lie upon the spiders’ graves. It only felt right after all.

He approached the spot where Maxwell and Webber were just as Maxwell put the last of the soil into the grave. They’d dug three graves in all and three of Webber’s fallen friends rested within as the child sobbed pitifully. Itty, Bitty and even Chester tried to calm them to no avail until Wilson coughed to get their attention.

“Hey, I’m back…” He said softly.

“Papa, welcome back…” Webbed sniffled as Wilson walked over to gently wrap one arm around him. “We… we just finished…”

“I see that…” Wilson nodded as he gently squeezed them closer. “I brought flowers as I thought you might want them for their graves…”

“Thank you, Papa…” Webbed nodded as he took the flowers and sadly walked over to put them on each of the graves, marked with small gravestones.

“I’ve never seen them so sad…” Maxwell said as he stood beside Wilson to watch the child.

“They’re just as much spider as they are human… They’re grieving and will be for a while…”

“We’ll be there for them though, won’t we pal?” Maxwell hummed.

“Of course…” Wilson nodded and then took one last flower and held it up for Maxwell to take. “I uh.. this is for you…”

“Oh, thank you Wilson…” Maxwell smiled as he took the flower and tucked it into one of the button holes in his jacket before reaching over to pat Wilson on the head. “It’s wonderful.”

“Gah!” Wilson squawked lightly. “You’re welcome…! I’m going to cook something! I’m so hungry…”

Wilson ran off and back into the camp with a flushed face while Maxwell smiled after him.

* * *

It was long after they’d eaten and Wilson had tucked Webber in so that the child could get some sleep. Itty, Bitty and Chester tucked themselves close to Webber so the child wouldn’t feel alone if he woke up and Wilson quietly exited the tent, closing the entrance behind him.

He stepped into the tent he shared with Maxwell, slightly disappointed to see the man was already asleep.

“Ah, I wanted to talk…” He mumbled to himself as he got himself ready for bed. “That’s fine…. We’ll talk in the morning…”

He sighed as he sat down on his own bed roll, fiddling with the blanket as he pulled it over himself before lying down. He blushed slightly at the memory of Maxwell’s face as he took the flower and he felt his own body heat up slightly in response as his mind wandered away from him as his thoughts turned to imagination and how he thought Maxwell might treat him if given the chance.

 _‘I can’t think like that!’_ He mentally scolded himself. _‘Men aren’t supposed to think of other men like that! It’s not right!’_

He groaned as his mind refused to let up and he shivered as the imaginary hand trailed down his side and stroked over the slightly pink scar before working its way down and into his boxers. He bit his bottom lip and he sighed as he carefully lifted his hips up to slide his boxers down, shivering slightly as the cool air hit his body.

_‘….Who the hell am I trying to fool?’_

Trying to keep quiet as the man of his fantasy was lying asleep next to him meant he slowly ran his hand over his hips and moaned quietly at just how sensitive his skin was.

_‘It’s been so long, I…’_

_“Say, pal…”_ The imaginary version of Maxwell whispered in Wilson’s ear as he shuddered slightly _. “You’re looking a little worked up there… why don’t I help you with that?”_

He bit his lip a little harder and whimpered as his hand wrapped his hand around his hot flesh as he began to work himself slowly.

“H-Hn…” He moaned as he worked himself a little faster, his member hot and heavy in his hand.

“ _That’s it, pal… look at you, so perfect… why don’t you open up for me?”_

He let out a little whine as his brought his other hand up to his mouth to suck on his fingers and coat them liberally in his own spit. The spit ran down his face as he brought his hand back to hover one of the digits over his hole and, although it was an awkward angle, he managed to slide one of them into his waiting hole and he had to bite on his blanket in order to muffle his cries of pleasure. “H-hn…!”

_“You look so sweet, laid out like that for me… can you handle another?”_

Wilson nodded as he got lost in the fantasy, slowly inserting the second finger in and working himself open. His hand picked up the pace as his member twitched in his hand and he could feel the fire swirling in his gut.

“ _What I wouldn’t give to bury myself within you right now, pal_ …” The voice whispered in his ear. “ _So willing and so pliant under my touch…”_

He cried out and turned his face to muffle the sounds in his pillow as his fingers finally found the bundle of nerves deep within him and his orgasm hit him like a truck, rolling over him like waves of pleasure as he shot his load all over his shirt and exposed stomach as his hole clenched around his fingers. He milked himself to the point of overstimulation and he had to let go of himself as he panted heavily. He reached out with a shaky hand to grab a nearby cloth and clean himself off; somehow managing to pull his boxers back on once he’d removed his fingers.

_“Good boy… sleep well, pal.”_

He tossed the cloth into the corner of the tent and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson has some conflicting thoughts about Maxwell and tries to push his feelings away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think ACNH consumed my soul after FFVII.
> 
> Warning: Internalised homophobia and mentions of child abuse that was acceptable for... the 1920's?

Maxwell wasn’t sure why Wilson had been avoiding him over the past few days.

Sure he’d heard Wilson’s quiet moans and whispers the other night but he’d given him no hint that he’d been awake and heard everything. As far as Wilson was aware, Maxwell had been asleep for the entire thing.

So why was he avoiding him?

The thought clawed away at the corners of his mind until it was the only thing he could think of as he helped Webber pick the berries off the bushes early one morning.

“Mr. Maxwell?” Webber chirped at him as their head popped up from behind a bush. “Why is Papa upset at us?”

“Hm?” Maxwell looked up and then over to Wilson who was fussing with the alchemy machine. He sighed and turned back to speak to Webber. “I’m not entirely sure…I think he’s upset at me though.”

“Did… something happen?” They asked and tilted their head. “We tried asking but Papa avoided the question and you seem distracted…”

“Sorry, Webber…I'm a little worried for him...” Maxwell sighed as he stood up. “I’ll go and talk to him and see if I have any more luck, alright?"

“Okay, Mr. Maxwell!” Webber smiled as they returned to their berry picking duties and occasionally sneaking a berry to munch on.

Maxwell smiled and shook his head, looking at the contents of his own berry basket. It was almost full and he decided to carry it over to put into storage.

“Wilson, pal?” Maxwell said as he placed the basket into the ice box. “I’ve put the berries in the ice box for you.”

“Hm? Ah. Thank you.” Wilson nodded as he continued to tinker with the machine and not even look at Maxwell. “That’s wonderful.”

“Wilson…” Maxwell sighed as he sat on one of the nearby logs. “What’s wrong, pal? Talk to me.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He said as he picked up a fallen screw, muttering to himself. “What makes you think there’s anything wrong?”

“Pal… you haven’t spoken to me in several days. Even Webber has picked up on the silent treatment you’re giving me.”

“Just been busy!” Wilson said as he tried to put the screw back in but it was clear his hands were shaking. “So much to do, so little time…”

“Wil—“

“I said its fine, Maxwell!” Wilson yelled as the screw fell out of his hands and onto the soft hay floor, he swore to himself and picked it up, forcing a smile onto his face in the process. “…I’m just a little stressed and I have a headache.”

“…It might help to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

“No.” Wilson shook his head as he shoved the screw back into place and stood up. “It’s nothing you can help with.”

“Wilson, I just—“

“I’m going hunting.” Wilson said, cutting the other man off as he donned his log armour and picked his spear up. “I’ll be back later.”

Maxwell just sighed as he watched him go.

* * *

“I shouldn’t have blown Maxwell off like that but I can’t… I can’t just tell him how I feel!” Wilson mumbled to himself as he stalked the land looking for rabbits and he frowned as his head pounded. “It’s not right! It’s…”

_“Wilson, why are you looking at him like **that**? Are you having strange thoughts?”_

_“F-Father?”_

_” That’s wrong, Wilson! Men shouldn’t think of other men like that.”_

_”B-But I—“_

_“Honey, what’s **wrong** with him?” _

_“He’s been having queer thoughts about our neighbour.”_

_“Oh no! Weston, has our son has become tainted?”_

_“Don’t you worry, my dear; I have **a solution** …”_

“No, please…” Wilson groaned as he clutched at his head as his headache bordered on a migraine. “I… I haven’t done anything wrong…”

_“He spends mo **re tim** e playing with his science experiments.” _

_“He doesn’t even attend the soci **al gathe** rings…” _

He let out a small gasp as two shadowy figures appeared before him, conjured up by Wilson’s mind as his sanity slowly withered to mush.

_“There’s **no hope** for him.”  
“He doesn’t even **look** at her.”_

_“Why was he born **a defect?** ”_

“SHUT UP!” He cried out as he swung his spear at them. “I’m not a… I…”

_“It might have been better if he’d never **been born**.”_

_“No-one wants a **queer son** …”_

_“Perhaps I could **beat him** out of him.”_

_“It might be the **only way**.”  
_

Wilson gasped at the pain in his head as he fell to his knees and glared up at the shadowy figure of his father glaring down at him.

 _“I cannot, in good faith, pass down the family business to a man who has such **impure thoughts**. It would **taint** the Higgsbury name forever and I **cannot have that**.” _Wilson gasped as the shadowy figure wrapped its hand around his neck, squeezing it and the air out of Wilson. _“I think I shall pass the business on to your sister; at least she has the **good grace** to have a husband and child. Her mind is **pure,** unlike yours. You are **no longer my** …“ _

“Wilson?”

Wilson let out a small gasp as he eyes snapped open to see Maxwell kneeling next to him with a worried frown on his face and resting his hand on Wilson’s back.

“It’s almost sunset…” He said as he helped Wilson sit up. “When you didn’t come back, we had begun to worry about you.”

“I’m fine…” Wilson grumbled. “Just my head…”

“Here.” Maxwell said as he dropped a flower garland onto Wilson’s head, who blinked in surprise. “Webber made this for you… I mentioned you had a headache when they asked how our discussion went…”

“…Thank you.” Wilson sighed as he stood up, brushing off his trousers as he did so. A quick glance around the area revealed to him that none of the shadowy creatures were around.

“Come on…” Maxwell sighed. “We need to get back before night falls.”

Wilson nodded as he headed off, leaving Maxwell to follow behind him with a frown plastered on his face.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Maxwell.”

“Hm?” He looked up from his rabbit stew, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I…” Wilson sighed. “It’s not that I’m ignoring you on purpose…. It’s just these past few days, I’ve… been haunted by my past.”

“Oh…” Maxwell nodded as he knew only too well how that felt; fleeing from his own past was one of the reasons he ended up on the nightmare throne in the first place.

“As much I want to talk about it… I can’t…” Wilson mumbled. “It… It’s too painful.”

“That’s okay, pal…” Maxwell nodded. “Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you.”

They finished their meal and Maxwell felt a little happier in knowing that one day Wilson might be able to tell him just what was bugging him so much.

He knew it would take time but Maxwell was a patient man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses about how late this is.

As it turned out, Maxwell wasn’t as patient as he thought he might have been.

True, it had been two months since that night in front of the fire, rabbit stew sitting heavy in his stomach as Wilson promised to tell him what was going on in that wonderfully confusing mind of his.

However, it had been so long and Wilson was yet to tell him _anything_ that was going on _._

At least the man looked happier to Maxwell. No longer suffering from the crippling headaches the constant liked to inflict upon the man, due to the efforts both he and Webber made to keep Wilson’s sanity up, the scientist seemed content to while away the hours tinkering at the science machine with a content look plastered across his face.

Maxwell hummed as he sat on the log by the fire as the sun began to set and he glare at the flames as he tried to sort out the thoughts and feelings causing both his head and heart to hurt, poking at the flames with a stick and causing it to spark slightly.

“Maxwell?” Wilson said as he sat on the log opposite Maxwell as he added some more logs to the fire. “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Ah…” He looked up and nodded, giving Wilson a smile which didn’t quite reach his ears. “I’m fine, pal. Just thinking…”

“Can I ask what about?” Wilson asked, voice soft with concern.

“I… just about the past couple of months, really.” He sighed. “Just about you and… us and what’s going to happen next.”

“Next?” Wilson titled his head as he swallowed.

“Yes.” Maxwell sighed once more and pinched his nose, trying to figure out how to say his next words delicately. “I was thinking about… what happened that night two months ago and how we move on from that.”

“Two… oh…” Wilson paled as he swallowed. “There’s… there’s –nothing to move on f-from, really. Would you like some honey tea?”

“I beg to differ.” Maxwell frowned at him. “You said you wanted to talk about it but you haven’t even approached me about it… even now you’re trying to avoid it by changing the subject.”

“I…” Wilson sighed as he fiddled with one of the flowers that had fallen off his crown. “It’s just… so hard…”

“Wilson, pal…” Maxwell tried to reach out to him. “You know you can ta—“

“You wouldn’t understand!” Wilson cried out suddenly as he recoiled from Maxwell’s hand as if burnt. “To be disowned by own your family! To be shunned and beaten by your own father because he thought you were looking at the neighbours in a ‘queer way’! I didn’t… I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t ask to…”

“Wilson, it’s—“

“I… I can’t do this.” Wilson stood up, tears shimmering in his eyes as he grabbed his spear and a mining hat. “I need to clear my head…”

“…Alright.” Maxwell nodded, knowing there was no way of convincing the other man to stay when he was acting like this. “Be careful. We’ll be here when you get back.”

Wilson didn’t say a thing as he left the camp, the mining hat on his head flickering to life as he went.

Maxwell sighed as he began to put ingredients into the crock pot.

* * *

Wilson didn’t return that evening.

Maxwell frowned as he packed the leftovers into the ice box while Webber sat on the wall, waiting for their Papa to return.

“Mr. Maxwell?” They said as they turned their head towards him. “Where’s Papa…?”  
  
“I don’t know, Webber…” He sighed as he stood up, his spine popping. “He should have been back by now…”

“Can we go and look for him…?” Webber asked as they slid off the wall.

Maxwell nodded, standing up. “I’ll come with you.”

“Okay!” Webber chirped as Maxwell joined them, holding onto his hand as they headed out.

They found Wilson climbing out of the nearby underground hole.

“Ah, there you are pal…” Maxwell smiled. “You had us both worried.”

“Huh?” Wilson blinked as he looked up at the sun. “Oh, I hadn’t realised the time…”

“Papa!” Webber launched themselves at Wilson, who chuckled as the spider-child latched onto him.

“Sorry that I worried you, Webber.” He smiled as he petted their head. “I just needed to clear my head.”

“Do you feel better now?” Maxwell asked.

“I do…” He nodded as he put the spider-child down and wrung the some still wet blood out from his hair.

“Are you alright?” Maxwell frowned at the amount of blood.

“Ah…” Wilson nodded as he looked at the small puddle at his feet. “It’s a small cut… it looks worse than it is.”

“….Oh.”

“Let’s head home!” Webber chirped with a smile and took one of their hands each, seemingly unfazed.

“Let’s.” Maxwell sighed, too tired to argue.

“So.” Maxwell started as they arrived back at camp. Webber wandered off to tend to the bee boxes as Maxwell led Wilson over to the fire to tend to his wound. “Are you ready to talk? I don’t want to push you…”

“I suppose…” Wilson sighed as he sat down and propped his chin in his hands. “I can’t avoid this forever.”

“Sorry, I’m just concerned…” Maxwell hummed as he took some fresh water to dab at Wilson’s head.

“I know, Maxwell…” Wilson nodded at him before wincing and then letting out a sigh. “I… I was brought up thinking that the way I felt towards other men was wrong. My parents were horrified when I spent more time with my science experiments than chasing after women… I had a fiancé, you know.”

“You did?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him as he wrapped Wilson’s head in fresh bandages.  
  
“Yes… my father arranged it. She was the daughter of a family they’d known for years and I suppose she was pretty enough to look at but I… I never felt _anything_ for her. I never desired her, never wanted to hold her…”

“I see…” Maxwell said as he sat next to him.

“I spent most of my adult years hiding away from my family in fear… when they realised I had no interest in her… my father got violent.” Wilson sighed. “I was impure, unclean. He even turned around and said that he’d wished I’d never been born. He left the family business to my sister and her husband…”

“Wilson, I…” Maxwell looked horrified. “How could a man raise a fist against his own son willingly?”

“To my family, I wasn’t their son. I was a mistake, a failure.” He sighed as he curled around himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. “I was just someone to beat the shit out of when my father got angry and my mother-in-law turned a blind eye to it all. The only one who cared was my sister but she was just as frightened of my father’s temper and she didn’t want to risk harm to her unborn child...”

“Wilson…” Maxwell said as he pulled him into a one-armed side hug. "I'm sorry..."

“It’s funny…” Wilson chuckled. “Even… even if we found a way out of here, I don’t think I could leave. Here I am free from judgement, from the scowls of others who think it’s wrong to be in love with another man. Society has never been accepting of my kind of people.”

“Wilson, pal…” Maxwell said as he gave the smaller man a light squeeze. “You know we’d never leave you, right? We’d be there wherever we’d end up.”

“Thank you, Maxwell…” He nodded and gave him a small smile. “That’s why I’ve been so hesitant to tall you though. That day, two months ago…My insanity conjured shadows of my mother and father. Because of the way I feel, they… their words cut deep and I thought I had to distance myself from you…”

“Me?” Maxwell said as he tilted his head slightly. “Wilso—“

“Maxwell, I can’t… I can’t deny it any longer…” Wilson blushed as his eyes fluttered shut as he reached up towards the taller man, gently cupping his face with one hand and pulling him down by his tie with the other to bring them together in a gentle kiss. It lasted for a few moments before Wilson pulled back and opened his eyes, chuckling at just how scarlet Maxwell’s face was and he gently stroked Maxwell’s face with his thumb.

“W-Wilson…” He stammered out as he leaned into the touch.

“That’s why…” Wilson smiled even as the tips of his ear turned red. “I realised that… it doesn’t matter if I love another man… so long as they love me in return.”

Maxwell responded by pulling Wilson close to him which earned him a squeak of surprise from the smaller man, only to be cut off as Maxwell kissed him deeply as he tried to convey to Wilson just how much he did, in fact, love him. They pulled apart and Wilson looked like he was in shock, his jaw hanging slightly as he gawked at Maxwell and blushing harder than a tomato.

“Do… do you love me, Maxwell...?”

“I do, Wilson. I…” He cradled Wilson close to him, his hand running through Wilson’s soft hair. “Ever since they forced me to bring you here… I thought there was something about you that drew me in, even as I was stuck on that accursed throne...”

“M-Maxwell…” Wilson sniffled as he hid his face in Maxwell’s chest as a tear rolled down his face. “I…I d-don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to…” Maxwell smiled as he gently wiped away the tear. “Come, let’s head into the tent. It is getting cold and dark out here…”

“O-okay…” Wilson smiled as Maxwell gently picked him up, carrying him into the tent and making sure it was closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have smut planned for this chapter but:
> 
> A) The chapter was already getting long enough.  
> B) I feel like I need to rewrite the smut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but pure smut.
> 
> The original draft of this was 500 words shorter. Whoops 👀💦

As soon as he made sure the tent flap was shut tight for the night so that the spiders couldn’t get in again, Maxwell gently gathered Wilson back into his arms (as he’d put him down momentarily) and gently smiled as his hand gently carded through Wilson’s hair. “You know… I’ve been thinking about being this close to you but I never thought I would ever have the chance…”

“Ah, m-me too…” Wilson’s breath hitched slightly at the touches. “I always thought… that m-my love was one-sided…”

“We’ve both been fools, when it all boils down to it…” Maxwell hummed in Wilson’s ear which earned him another shudder and Wilson gripped Maxwell’s clothes just a little bit tighter. “But now… there’s nothing stopping us. I’ve heard you at night with those sweet little moans as you try to be quiet.”

“Oh my w-word…” Wilson squeaked as he hid his face in Maxwell’s chest, face flushed with both arousal and embarrassment equally. “I never realised t-that you’d heard me…”

“Do you realise how difficult it was for me, Wilson?” He said as he pulled Wilson’s face up with a hand so that the scientist was looking him in the eyes. “Any idea at all how much I had to keep myself in control as I heard my name whispered from those sweet lips?”

“Maxwell…” Wilson whispered; his voice thick as his face flushed a darker red of red. “I…”

“Yes, my darling?” Maxwell purred into his ear. He smiled as Wilson tugged on his tie, gladly answering Wilson’s silent plea as he titled his head to meet Wilson halfway. Pulling him closer, Maxwell deepened the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance before being forced apart for air. “Wilson… look at you, so flushed and… so perfect.”

“M-Maxwell, please…I…” Wilson groaned as he panted softly, he could feel himself starting to react to Maxwell’s soft caresses as the man in question ran his hand all the way down from his neck to his backside and giving the flesh a gentle squeeze. “H-Hn…”

“You need to use your words, my love…” Maxwell chuckled at the state Wilson was in. “Or I won’t know what you want.”

“And w-whose fault is that!?” Wilson griped at him although there was no real bite. “I… I just…”

“Yes…?” Maxwell hummed as he lent down to nibble at Wilson’s neck. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Wilson wanted but he needed to hear it from the man himself.

“I… ah, I need you…” Wilson finally groaned as he felt Maxwell’s sharper teeth draw a little blood from the bite marks he was leaving behind. “But I… I’ve never…n-never been with anyone…I…”

“I’ll be gentle, my love…” Maxwell smiled as he pulled himself back up and began to slowly unbutton the red vest Wilson seemed to favour. “I’ll try my best not to hurt you…”

“I…” Wilson blushed and kissed Maxwell once more before giving him a small smile. “I trust you…”

“Wilson…” Maxwell smiled back and nodded, his fingers making quick work of the remaining buttons and then he gently reached between Wilson’s legs to gently caress the growing bulge in-between his legs. “You’re already quite eager, I see…”

“A-Ah! It’s only because y-you’re being such a t-tease…” Wilson moaned as he leaned into the touch automatically as he tried to gain more friction by grinding against Maxwell’s hand.

“A tease, am I?” Maxwell chuckled as he popped the button on Wilson’s trousers so he could reach in and cup the man through his boxer. “Can’t have that…”

“M-Maxwell!” Wilson yelped as he felt Maxwell’s hot hand wrap around him and gave him a few slow, steady strokes. “H-Hn…”

“Why don’t I… help you relieve some of that tension, hm…?” Maxwell hummed as he sank to his knees, one hand reaching up to tenderly stroke at the scar that adorned Wilson’s side.

Wilson could only nod as his legs trembled. Maxwell smiled as he pulled both Wilson’s trousers and his boxers down and humming in delight as Wilson’s member sprung free from their confinement. He gently patted Wilson’s side as he gave the half-hard member a nuzzle before his tongue darted out to lick the head and the bead of pre-cum that was slowly leaking out.

“A-Ah…!” Wilson cried out as he placed his hands on Maxwell’s shoulders to keep his balance. “O-Oh gods…!”

“Much better than doing it alone, am I right?” Maxwell chuckled as he cupped Wilson’s backside once more. “You’ve been missing out…”

“I…it feels so good…” Wilson moaned and he fingers dug into Maxwell’s shoulders as the man took it upon himself to take Wilson’s head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hot flesh. “I’ve never felt l-like this…”

Maxwell patted Wilson’s backside as he slowly took Wilson’s member into his mouth inch-by-inch. Wilson moaned loudly as Maxwell’s nose brushed his pubic hair and it took all of his willpower not to thrust into Maxwell’s willing mouth. It wasn’t quite long enough to hit the back of Maxwell’s throat but it was hot, thick and heavy and to Maxwell… it was perfect. He hummed around the member as he began to bob up and down at a steady pace.

“M-Maxwell!” Wilson cried out as he fingers dug even harder into Maxwell’s shoulders and, somewhere in the back of his lust-addled brain, he knew that he was going to be leaving bruises. “I…I’m not going to…”

Maxwell nodded as he picked up his pace. He could feel Wilson twitching in his mouth and he was determined for him to finish. Wilson tried to tell Maxwell but Maxwell just hummed as Wilson cried out once more, giving him one final warning before he released his load and he shot white, thick streaks right at the back of Maxwell’s throat.

“Such a good boy…” Maxwell smiled as he slowly pulled off Wilson. “You taste as sweet as the summer berries…”

“H-Hn…” Wilson groaned and Maxwell all but caught him as he legs gave out. “T-That was… a-amazing…”

“We’re not done just yet, my darling.” Maxwell chuckled as he gently lowered Wilson down onto his beefalo blanket.

“Hm…?” Wilson looked up at him, slightly dazed before his eyes drifted down to the tent that was in Maxwell’s trousers and he frowned. “Oh, you h-haven’t…”

“Mmm…” Maxwell nodded as he gently removed Wilson’s trousers and boxers completely as he stroked his thighs. “I was rather hoping you’d be up for another round or two…”

“O-Oh…” Wilson flushed as his member gave a valiant twitch in response to Maxwell’s words. “I w-wouldn’t be opposed to t-that…b-but what do y-you plan to do…?”

“Hm…” Maxwell hummed as he stood up to remove his own clothes and Wilson gulped as he eyed the hard member standing stiff and proud against Maxwell’s stomach. He was also curious about all the scars and marks that littered Maxwell but he figured he could ask about that later. “I was hoping I could… make love to you, if that’s alright? I’d like to feel you from the inside... be as close as I can…”

“That…!” Wilson squeaked as he pointed at Maxwell. “That is n-never going to fit…!”

“I’m sure we can find something that could help us…” Maxwell chuckled as he looked around their tent and he smiled as he picked up a small jar of something solid and white. “Maybe this…?”

“The c-coconut oil…?” He raised an eyebrow and shuffled slightly to allow Maxwell to lie behind him. “I s-suppose that might w-work…”  
  
“Where did you even find this?” Maxwell asked as he dipped his fingers into the jar. “We don’t have coconuts around here…”

“I f-found it washed up on the s-shore…” Wilson explained; shuddering as Maxwell ran his hand down Wilson’s side and down to the crease in his backside. “Though i-it might come in h-handy…”

“Well, it certainly is now.” Maxwell chuckled as he nibbled on Wilson’s neck once more which caused the man to tremble from the simulation.

“You’re g-going to get me covered…” Wilson whined as Maxwell’s hand gravitated to Wilson’s hip and his fingers danced along the scar.

“It’ll make you smell divine though…” Maxwell chuckled as he nipped at Wilson’s ear. “Maybe we could use this to stop the skin on your head getting too tight as it heals…”

“Ah, yeah…” Wilson nodded as he had forgotten about his head injury.

“Alright, my darling…” Maxwell smiled as he peppered Wilson’s back with kisses. “Can you perhaps spread those delightful legs for me?”

Wilson nodded and propped his right leg up and Maxwell hummed in approval as his fingers dipped back into the oil before he gently circled Wilson’s entrance. “Alright, just try to relax for me…”

“Relax, I—a-aaah…” Wilson hissed slightly as Maxwell slowly inserted his finger into him. “That f-feels so s-strange….”

“It’ll feel better, I promise.” Maxwell hummed as he began to thrust the finger in and out slowly as he began to work Wilson open. He let out a content hum as, after a few minute, he could feel Wilson relax around the intrusion and he added a second finger. “That’s it…you’re doing so well…”

“A-Ah…” Wilson moaned as it did indeed start to feel better and stars crossed his vision as Maxwell curled his fingers to hit bundle of nerves and caused his half-hard member to harden so fast he felt a little dizzy. “H-hn!”

“Sounds like that felt good.” Maxell chuckled as he did it again. “Let me hear you sing…”  
  
“Ah! M-Maxwell…!” Wilson whined at him and then bucked into the fingers once Maxell added a third. “I… Oh, gods, I… please…”

“Please what, my darling?” Maxwell hummed as he sucked on Wilson’s neck. “Words, my dear…”  
  
“N-Need you, please…” Wilson all but cried out as he was losing his mind to the hazy pleasure. “Please… Max, in… inside…!”

“Alright, alright…” Maxwell chuckled as he withdrew his fingers which earnt him a loud whine and he slapped Wilson’s backside. “C’mon, I want you on your knees…”

Wilson scrambled to follow Maxwell’s order, getting onto all fours and trembling with anticipation as he rested on his elbows and his entrance was on full display for Maxwell as the man slicked himself up with more coconut oil before shuffling forward to rub himself along Wilson’s backside before carefully lining himself up. “Ready..?”

“Y-Yes… please… “Wilson nodded as he gripped the blanket, moaning loudly as Maxwell slowly began pushing his way into him. “O-Oh god…!”

“You’re so t-tight…!” Maxwell moaned as he lent over Wilson, slowly pushing his way into hot, warm tunnel. “You f-fit so… so well around me…”

“F-Fuck Maxwell…” Wilson swore as the man began to thrust in and out of him. Stars sparked and dancing like the night sky every time Maxwell hit that sweet bundle of nerves buried within him and he cried out as his face fell into the blanket. “P-Please… h-harder…!”

Maxwell nodded as he straightened up; bringing Wilson up with him so that the man was flush with his own chest and the new angle enabled Maxwell to pound into Wilson like his life depended on it. Wilson himself was lost to the pleasure that was coursing through his body and all but moulded himself to Maxwell as his book shook with each thrust.

“My l-love, my d-darling Wilson…” Maxwell cried out as he felt the fire pool within his gut and his thrusting became erratic. “I...”

“M-Maaax…” Wilson said as drool dribbled down his chin and his hard member slapped on his stomach. “F-Fill me uuuup…”

“A-Aaaaa… A-As you…!” Maxwell groaned as he did just that, his seed erupting from him as he coated the insides of Wilson. He bit down and drew blood as he reached around to finish Wilson off as was rewards with Wilson coming and squirting both over his own chest and Maxwell’s hand. Both men fell face first into the blanket and Wilson let out a small ‘oof’ as Maxwell landed on top of him.

“S-Sorry…” Maxwell stuttered as he lay on top of Wilson, still buried within the scientist.

“N-No need to apologise…” Wilson panted through the thick fluff of the beefalo blanket. Wincing as he realised the blanket would need a long wash. “T-That was amazing… I’ve n-never felt p-pleasure like t-that in my l-life…”

“Heh…” Maxwell smiled as he kissed Wilson’s neck and gently wiped the blood away. “I’m g-glad you enjoyed it.”

“I-I’m worn out t-though…” Wilson yawned as he snuggled into the blanket, forgetting the sticky mess. “We s-should sleep…”

“I-Indeed…” Maxwell nodded as he carefully slipped out of Wilson and he marvelled at his own juices leaking out of Wilson. He shook his head and grabbed his own blanket as Wilson turned onto his side. Maxwell lay beside him and gathered him up and into his arms as he pulled the blanket over them.

“Sleep well, my darling…” Maxwell smiled as he kissed Wilson’s forehead.

“You too, Maxwell…” He replied as he yawned. He was asleep within minutes.

Maxwell soon followed and the gentle sound of snoring could be heard from outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of... well, describing a house in this chapter.

Wilson woke up curled into Maxwell’s chest who was snoring lightly as he slept. Wilson smiled softly, finally at ease with himself and learning that there was nothing wrong with him and that his parents were wrong for treating him the way that they did. Carefully wiggling his way out of Maxwell’s arms, he stood up and winced before smiling at the dull ache in the bottom of his back, his hand rubbing the tender area lovingly.

“This time last year, I never thought any of this would be possible…” He whispered to himself as he retrieved his old clothes and slipping them on before grabbing some fresh clothes and heading out of the tent. He squinted at the early morning sun and shivered lightly at the dip in the temperature. “Winter’s coming…”

He made his way to a small fenced off area and quickly stripped down, stepping into the water so that he could clean himself off. Using a soap made of coconut oil, he washed himself and his hair; not wishing to spend more time in the water than necessary, even though it was warmed by a campfire underneath.

Stepping out of the water, Wilson shivered once more as he dried himself off and pulled his fresher clothes on. Bundling his old clothes into a pile, he headed back to the tent. He stepped in and smiled as he saw Maxwell sitting up after waking up. “Good morning.”

“Ah, good morning Wilson.” Maxwell smiled back. “I didn’t expect you to be up so early.”  
  
“Sorry if I startled you.” Wilson said as he dumped his clothes into a pile to be washed later. “I thought I’d get a head start on the day as winter is once again fast approaching.”

“I did notice a chill when I woke up…” Maxwell gave him a little smirk. “I thought it was because I was alone.”

Wilson blushed as he sat back down next to Maxwell and reached over to interlace their fingers. “Maxwell…”

“I can think of a way to warm us up...” He smiled as he pulled Wilson on top his lap and kissed him deeply.

“Ah… Mm…” Wilson hummed as he kissed him back.

* * *

“You know…” Wilson sighed happily as he traced his finger over Maxwell’s chest. “I was thinking of building a small home. I really don’t want to spend winter in a tent again…”

“A home, you say?” Maxwell smiled as he threaded his fingers through Wilson’s hair. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

“Nothing too fancy, just somewhere where we can be comfortable…” Wilson hummed and leant into the touch. “I meant it when I said I never wanted to go back to our world. I’m content to stay here with you and Webber.”

“I would prefer never to return too…” Maxwell nodded. “I hated the city life.”

“I’m worried though, winter is already approaching and we’ll never have the house ready in time…”

“Ah, don’t worry about that.” Maxwell grinned as he kisses Wilson’s head. “I can have my shadow clones do the work for us.”

“But… your mind! Maxwell…” Wilson frowned and looked up at him. “The headaches-“

“-Will be worth it.” Maxwell cut in. “We’ll have a proper winter home and I won’t have to worry about you eating poisonous berries as a last resort.”

“Oh, alright…” Wilson sighed. “But you have to wear a flower crown to ease the headache.”

“Deal.” He chuckled.

* * *

True to his word Maxwell summoned his shadow clones to build the house, despite the pain that lanced its way through Maxwell’s head from doing so. Wilson sighed and placed a brand new flower crown on Maxwell’s head in an attempt to help with the headaches and he sat with him to keep an eye on him.

Thanks to the clones, the house was ready just as the first flakes of snow settled on the brand new roof at sunset. The house itself was elevated off the house to stop any water damage and the berry bushes were safely planted down the side. Planters for fruit and veg waited for the spring while the bee’s boxes were lined up next to the stone wall that surrounded the area and the campfire sat nearby with the logs surrounding it. Wilson smiled as the clones dissipated after helping to shift Wilson’s science equipment into a small, private area for his studies.

“Wow!” Webbed exclaimed as they saw the inside of the house for the first time and they rushed in, Itty and Bitty hot on their heels. “It’s so… so warm and cosy, Mr. Maxwell!”

“I’m glad you approve, Webber.” He smiled as he patted the top of their head. “It’s not much but—“

“Not much?” Wilson looked up at him, eyes wide. “Maxwell, it’s more than I could have imagined!”

Maxwell blushed as he looked around the house. They were currently stood in the main living space, which had two couches with cushions stuffed with beefalo fur and tallbird feathers on them. A fireplace made of stone quietly crackled as the fire heated the house up and a table sat in front of it, stacked high with Wilson’s notes and blueprints. Knick-knacks, just as the ball-and-cup and a tiny rocket ship, sat on the mantle of the fireplace.

An archway led to a kitchen. It was fully kitted out with Wilson’s trusty crock pot, multiple ice boxes and even a scaled furnace that they’d found the blueprints for. Drying racks hung from the ceiling for easy access and a birdcage sat in the corner with a snowbird in it. Baskets also hung from the ceiling and Wilson could see that they contained various seeds and herbs. There was even a bowl for Chester’s food and the adorable creature toddled over to sniff at the contents.

“Maxwell…” Wilson whispered as he entered his study. “It’s… It’s _beautiful..._ ”

Maxwell smiled as he squeezed Wilson’s hand. The study was filled with Wilson’s machines and bookshelves lined two of the walls. He only had a few books at that moment but there was always items washing up on the shore and he hoped that the shelves would fill overtime. There was also a workbench with a seat so that Wilson didn’t have to stand all day while doing his experiments, an oil lamp resting on the bench.

“Let me show you the upstairs…” Maxwell said as he leaded Wilson out of the room, chuckling as Webber ran ahead and up the stairs. “Your room is on the left, Webber!”

“Okay!” They chirped which was soon followed by a “Wow!” as they heard the door open.

“I think they like it.” Maxwell chuckled as led Wilson up the stairs.

“Maxwell, I love it.” Wilson smiled. “It’s far beyond what I’d imagined it would look like.”

“I’m glad…” He smiled as he opened the door to the bathroom. It was a simple room with a toilet and a bathing pool. “We don’t have electricity yet, but I think that, with your knowledge, we’ll be able to get something running.”

“I was thinking about that.” Wilson nodded. “We’re quite close to the water’s edge, so I was thinking of perhaps making a water wheel. The water is rapid and in all my time here I’ve never seen it change. Once hooked up, we should be able to a generator working.”

“You know how to make a generator?” Maxwell blinked.

“All in here.” Wilson smiled as he tapped his head.

“Amazing…” Maxwell smiled as they walked along and he opened the door to their shared bedroom.

“Holy shit…” Wilson mumbled as they stepped in. Maxwell had really outdone himself in thie room as a large bed sat in the middle of the room, the head pushed up against the wall. A lush beefalo rug sat underneath and Wilson bent down to gently feel it under his palm. Two chests of drawers sat side by side for their clothes and Maxwell had manged to make some candles and small plants to decorate the room. A large mirror faced the bed and Wilson blinked in surprise when he saw it. “Where did you get a mirror?”

“Magic.” Maxwell chucked and kissed Wilson’s forehead when he pouted. “I’m serious.”

“Fine, fine…” Wilson grumped as he stood in front of it. It had been so long since he’d seen his own reflection clearly and his hand reached up to feel the stubble on the side of his face and the tired bags under his eyes. His hand traced a faint scar on the side of his neck that he’d acquired during a fight with some fish men. He sighed as Maxwell came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “This world hasn’t be kind to any of us…”

“Perhaps not…” Maxwell nodded as he gently kisses Wilson’s neck. “Perhaps now though… it will be a little kinder to us. We’re safe from the harsh, bitter winter and thanks to you we’re well supplied to get through.”

“Heh…” Wilson chuckled softly as he lent back into Maxwell’s arms. “I wasn’t having a repeat of last winter, that’s for sure…”

“Me either…” Maxwell nodded as he hugged him a little tighter. “I never want to see you that ill again… you worried me.”

“I did?” Wilson asked, turning around in Maxwell’s arms to look up at him.

“Yes…” Maxwell blushed. “I… I might not have felt the same way about you back then but I was still concerned about you and I didn’t want you to suffer.”   
  
“That’s why you stuck around after I was well…”

“Mmm…” Maxwell nodded. “But enough about that… it’s getting late and it’s been a long, tiring day.”  
  
“I was rather hoping…” Wilson hummed as he swirled a finger on Maxwell’s chest. “That we could break the bed in first…”

“…O-Oh, we can do that too.” Maxwell nodded eagerly, shivering slightly at Wilson’s touch. “That s-sounds like a wonderful idea…”

Wilson smiled as he pulled out of Maxwell’s arms and pushed him onto the bed. Maxwell smiled and scooted back, flicking on the nearby oil lamp, so that Wilson could straddle him after closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Wilson indulge in some fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally nothing but smut.

Maxwell woke up and found Wilson had snuggled up to his chest in the middle of the night while he was asleep.

That wasn’t Maxwell’s problem as the winter morning sun filtered through the window to fill the room with some much needed warmth. His problem was that he had been having a rather pleasant dream about Wilson and he’d woken up rock hard with Wilson’s leg grinding lightly into him while he slept and the man himself was holding onto Maxwell firmly.

He groaned and tried to pry Wilson off him but all that got him as a small whine and Wilson snuggling closer.

“Shit…” Maxwell cursed. “What the hell am I supposed to do now…?”

He groaned as Wilson’s leg rubbed at his aching member and he managed to nudge the leg far enough back to give Maxwell the tiny amount of space he needed so that he wouldn’t come from Wilson’s accidental caresses. The man was still latched onto him tightly and Maxwell groaned once more, convinced that if he didn’t do something he was going to explode as he snaked his own hand in-between their bodies.

He was relieved to find that there was just enough room between them for him to wrap his hand around his hot member and he bit his lip to stifle a moan and he rubbed his thumb over the leaking head.

“Hn...” Maxwell moaned as his cock twitched in his hand and he could feel the curl in the pit of his stomach beginning to stir as his motions picked up. He knew the risk he was taking by doing this but his needs outgrew logic in that moment. “I..”

“…Maxwell?” A tired voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“A-Ah, Wilson!” Maxwell stuttered as he stopped his motions and a whine caught at the back of his own throat. “I apologise if I-I woke you up…”

“Mm… it’s quite alright…” He mumbled as he slowly woke up, stretching his limbs. He froze as his leg once more brushed up against Maxwell and he looked down, his eyes widening in surprise. “O-Oh…!”

“I-I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to—“

“Maxwell, it’s alright…” Wilson smiled as his own hand joined Maxwell’s. “That looks painful…let me take care of that…”  
  
“You don’t have—“ Maxwell was cut off and he moaned as Wilson’s hand squeezed him.

“I want to…” Wilson hummed as he let him go and gently pushed Maxwell onto his back. Straddling Maxwell’s waist gave the scientist the perfect position to wrap his hand around Maxwell once more and the other moaned as Wilson gave it a few firm strokes. “Sensitive, my love?”

“Mm…” Maxwell nodded as he fought the urge to buck into Wilson’s hand. “W-Was close before…”

“Ah…” Wilson smiled as a devilish thought crossed his mind. “I have an idea…”

“Wilson…?” Maxwell called out as he felt the hand leave him. “What are you…?”

“Shh…” Wilson said as he scooted back and off Maxwell’s lap so that he was positioned in-between his legs. He leant over and gave Maxwell’s head a gentle lick with a pink tongue and he grinned. “Just relax for me…”

Maxwell could only nod and his hand gripped the blanket tightly as Wilson teased the head of his member. He let out a choked groan as Wilson took the head into his mouth and a violent blush spread across his face. Wilson smiled as he began to bob up and down, taking a little more of Maxwell into his mouth as he did so.

“W-Wilson, god… t-that feels so…” Maxwell moaned as one of his hand made its way into Wilson’s hair and tugging on it softly. “N-Not going to…”

“Mm…” Wilson hummed around Maxwell which caused electrical shocks to go right up his body. He give Maxwell’s leg a pat once he could feel him twitching in his mouth and he took him all the way as his nose brushed up against the tuff of hair.

Maxwell cried out as his orgasm hit him and his cock twitched, releasing his load right down the back of Wilson’s throat. He choked a little but managed to swallow almost all of it, pulling back and letting Maxwell go and smiling up at him with a flushed face of his own. A line of drool and cum connected Wilson and Maxwell and his cock gave a valiant twitch with one last spurt at the sight.

”T-Thank was.. amazing…” Maxwell panted as Wilson crawled back onto the bed to sit next to him and he noticed the tent in Wilson’s boxers. “A-Ah…”

“Oh...” Wilson looked down and chuckled. “I suppose that’s to be expected…”

“W-Would you like me to…?” Maxwell looked up at him, still lying boneless on the bed. “If you give me an m-minute or two…”

“I… I wouldn’t mind…” Wilson blushed. “I can start while you recuperate.”

Maxwell nodded and Wilson blushed madly as he pulled himself out of his boxers and gave himself a stroke. “Hn…”

Maxwell smiled as he watched his lover stroke himself, Wilson’s hips trembling slightly as his skin flushed red. An idea sprung to Maxwell’s mind as he reached over for his book, opening it and muttering a few words.

“A-Ah!” Wilson cried out as a couple of shadowy tendrils picked him up and sat him upon the edge of the bed. “Maxwell, w-what-“

“Trust me, my love…” Maxwell smiled as he managed to sit up. “You’ll love it..”

“A-Alright…” He nodded and then moaned as one of the tendrils gave him a squeeze. It felt weird to Wilson, like it was alternation a mixture between smooth plastic and small bumps. Wilson bit his lip as he spotted himself in the mirror, his skin flushed and his member leaking in plain sight. He let out a small squeak as the other tendril worked its way around his entrance, went from the jar of coconut oil sitting on the bedside table.

“A-Ah…” Wilson moaned loudly as it probed at his entrance, narrowing itself so it was able to slip in easily. “Holy…!”

“Interesting.” Maxwell chuckled from his place on the bed, the book in his lap as he worked some of the shadow magic upon himself. “Very interesting indeed...”

“W-Wh-“ Wilson was unable to get the words out as the tendril slid across his prostate which caused him to twitch. Wilson blushed as he spotted his own cock twitching in the mirror and he was leaking pre-cum quite liberally. The tendril inside him slowly made itself bigger, working him open and Wilson couldn’t help but cry out at all of the simulation. Both tendrils vanished suddenly before Wilson could reach his climax and he sobbed lightly from the stolen pleasure.

“It’s alright, love…” Maxwell said as he slid up the bed and picked Wilson up. He sat on the edge of the bed and perched Wilson on his lap so that he was once more facing the mirror with Maxwell’s arm around his waist for support and Wilson gasped as he felt Maxwell’s erection rub up his backside.

“H-How..?”

“I have my ways…” Maxwell mumbled as he trailed kisses over Wilson’s neck and he wrapped his other hand around Wilson’s leaking cock, even as the beginnings of a headache scrambled at the edge of his mind. He pushed the pain away as he looked over Wilson’s shoulder to stare at the reflection in the mirror. “Love, look…”

“Mrm…?” Wilson looked at the mirror and then let out a long moan as Maxwell lined himself up and he watched as Maxwell slid into him with relative ease. “A-Ah…!”

“My shadow did a great job making sure you were ready…” Maxwell smiled as he stroked Wilson. “Let me—“

“P-Please, Maxwell!” Wilson cried out. “I-I need you to move…!”

“So impatient…” Maxwell chuckled as he shallowly thrust into him. “I have you, my love…”

“Hn!” Wilson cried out as he twitched in Maxwell’s hand. The fire that had been dampened was rapidly building back up as Maxwell’s thrusts picked up.

He nibbled on Wilson’s neck as his eyes locked onto their reflection. The sight of Wilson bobbing up and down on his cock rapidly was almost enough to send him over the edge and he had to avert his eyes so stop that from happening. “W-Wilson…”

“I…!” Wilson cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came so hard he managed to hit the mirror, leaving milky white streaks as he squeezed around Maxwell. Maxwell let out a long, low groan as he released inside Wilson, coating the smaller man’s insides and bucking wildly through his orgasm. Both men slowly came down from their high and Wilson smiled as he saw himself looking absolutely wrecked. “Mm…”

“I love you, W-Wilson..” Maxwell mumbled into his shoulder, leaving a trail of kisses.

“I love you too, Ma—“ He was interrupted by the faraway, distant sounds of stomping. “….W-What is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Ending with a cliffhanger? It's more likely than you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble through the blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the characters being closer to real-life heights compared to their in-game sprites [And if the Maxwil fanart is anything to go by, I’m not the only one] so I imagine Wilson is somewhere between 5ft 10 to 6ft and Maxwell would be a tall boi at like… 6ft 3 or something. Webber, being a child, is more like 4ft tall.
> 
> Thank you to [Nic_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nik_Knight/pseuds/Nik_Knight) who reminded me that the Deerclops existed. 
> 
> I can't write fight scenes for shit. :p

Wilson scrambled off Maxwell’s lap, moaning slightly is he felt him slide out of him. He blushed slightly as he pulled his clothes back on and stumbled over to the window, looking out on the snowy landscape that surrounded their home.

“What is it…?” Maxwell asked as he walked up to stand next to him once he, too, was fully dressed.

“I’m not sure… The snow—” He was cut off as a glowing light pierced the snowstorm that was ravaging the world outside and the whole building shook as an unearthly roar passed over the land. “The hell—”

“Papa…?” A sleepy voice piped up from the doorframe of the bedroom, two spiders hiding behind their legs. “What’s all the noise…?”

“It’s nothing, Webber…” Wilson said as he walked over to the child, kneeling down and wincing slightly at the leakage it caused. “You go back to bed and we’ll take care of it, okay?”

“Promise…?” Webbed asked, looking up at him.

“I promise.” Wilson nodded as he patted their head.

“Okay…” The child nodded as they made their way back to their bedroom.

Wilson smiled and stood up before standing up and heading over to his backpack.

“Wilson, what do you plan to do…?” Maxwell asked, a little worried for his lover.

“I’m going to see what that… that thing is.” He replied as he pulled on his football helmet and armour as well as gabbing his spear and slipping a heated thermal stone in his pocket. He also decided to take his fire staff with him just as a precaution. “Something that sounds like that could easily destroy our home… everything we’ve managed to build up would be gone…”

“You’re not going alone, love.” Maxwell hummed as he summoned his nightmare armour and sword. “If nothing else, I can be a distraction…”

“Maxwell, I won’t let you put yourself in danger!” He said and stood in front of the taller man. “You—”

“I’ll be careful…” Maxwell leant over to kiss his lover’s head. “If it makes you feel better… I can summon my clones? The headache will be worth defending our home.”

“…Fine.” Wilson sighed, clearly not happy but knowing he can’t change his stubborn lover’s mind.

“Thank you.”

* * *

They stepped outside and Wilson shivered from the freezing snowstorm. Pulling out his winter hat, he managed to stretch it over the top of his football helmet to provide warmth although it looked a little ridiculous as the end of the hat stood tall. Maxwell chuckled as it reminded him of a star on the top of a Christmas tree and he smiled at the thought. Wilson glared at the taller man as they set out, freezing as a deafening roar shattered the silence and heavy footfall alerted the two men that the creature was close.

“Wait…” Wilson said as they stopped walking. “…Over there.”

Maxwell squinted through the blinding snow and let out a small gasp as the light glowed from the creature’s eye. He craned his neck to look up at the creature that was easily 20+ feet tall. A single eye focused on them and the creature let out a deafening roar.

“Holy shit…” Maxwell whispered and then ducked as a clawed hand swiped at him. “Holy…!”

Wilson could only nod as he too rolled out of the way of the creature’s attack. He took a moment to take in its appearance and he shuddered at the thought of being at the wrong end of those antlers. “It reminds me of a deer.”

“Well great, love!” Maxwell chimed and rolled his eyes as he ducked and rolled once more. “We’ll call it a Deerclops then! One of Charlie’s creatures no doubt! How are we going to deal with it?”

“We’ll—” Wilson winced as one of the claws caught on a nearby tree and tore it directly out of the ground, only to send if flying into the nearby river. “I think… the best plan would be to attack the legs! If we can immobilise it…”

“…Then it’s vulnerable.” Maxwell nodded. “How the hell are we going to get close enough to it?”

“If your—” Wilson hissed as he tried to dodge, only to get caught by a claw, his hand shooting to his side. “Ow…”

“Wilson!” Maxwell cried out as he stood in front of him, deflecting the Deerclops’ claws with his word. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes…” He nodded as he checked his hand for blood. “It caught my armour mostly…as I was saying, if you can distract it with your clones…I can try to attack it…”

“Are you sure...?” Maxwell asked. “You don’t look so good…”

“I’m fine!” Wilson exclaimed, straightening up. “We haven’t got time to argue!”

“Fine…” Maxwell muttered as he pulled the Codex Umbra out and summoned two shadow clones, wincing at the headache the act caused him. “I hope you know what you’re doing…”

Wilson nodded as he turned to face the gigantic beast that had been momentarily distracted by the local pigs and their buildings. He growled lowly and followed Maxwell’s clones as they ran ahead, shouting at the pig villagers to flee. They weren’t very smart creatures but they knew Wilson well enough to heed his warnings and they scattered like sheep into the nearby forest. The Deerclops growled at its sudden lack of prey and turned to swipe its claws at the clone, roaring when the managed to dodge its attacks.

“I just have to…” Wilson hummed as he reached around and pulled the fire staff from his back. “…There!”

He pointed the fire staff at the Deerclops and the summoned fireball hit the monster in the back of the leg which caused it to scream out in alarm as its leg was set ablaze. It swung around to stare at Wilson, fury shining in its one eye as its teeth glistened in the winter sun.

Wilson swallowed in fear as the Deerclops approached him but blinked as one of the shadow clones stabbed it in the leg. It roared once more and a well-aimed swipe destroyed the clone and caused it to evaporate into a poof of dark smoke.

Wilson took the opportunity to strike at the leg with another fireball and grinned as the Deerclops fell to its knee with a heavy thud. Placing the ire ward back onto his back, he ran over to the injured monster and prepared to strike. He let out a gasp as the Deerclops swung at him, his claws sending him flying into a nearby tree with a sickening crunch.

Wilson looked on dazed as he heard the tell-tale signs of an awoken tree guardian and the thumps of the Deerclops draw close. The last thing Wilson saw was the tree guardian attack the Deerclops before he passed out.

* * *

“…ilson?”

Wilson groaned as he heard someone try to speak to him, although it sounded far off in his pained mind.

“Wilson, love…”

He blinked as he slowly opened his eyes to see Maxwell hovering over him with his eyes shining in concern or lover. Wilson tried to sit up, only to be hit with the smell of blood and he turned his head to throw up his last meal.

“Easy…” Maxwell said as he rubbed Wilson’s back. “It’s alright…”

“…T-Th…” Wilson tried to say but was cut off by more retching.

“It’s dead, love.” Maxwell smiled softly. “The tree guardian weakened it and my clones were enough to finish it off… the guardian went back to sleep, I guess they don’t like the cold.”

“I-It…” Wilson moaned once he was done. “I-It hurts…”

“I bet it does, love…” Maxwell sighed as he brushed Wilson’s sweaty hair from his face. “You’ve got both a broken right arm and leg… and I’d assume a few broken ribs from how hard you hit the tree…”

Wilson could only nod as Maxwell very carefully picked him up. “I’m sorry, Wilson… I couldn’t stop it rom attacking you…”

“Not your f-fault…” Wilson winced as he tried to curl closer to Maxwell. “I… I was f-foolish… shouldn’t have r-rushed it…”

“Well, at least you’ll have time to heal…” Maxwell hummed as he began the trek back to their house. “With the amount of meat we can get off that creature, it’ll last us all the way to spring.”

“H-How… are we g-getting it…?”

“The pigs were grateful that you managed to warm them and so a few of them have volunteered to drag it back to the house. Luckily, the blizzard seems to have stopped for now so it should be smooth sailing to get back…”

“A-ah…” Wilson nodded and fell back into slumber, soothed by Maxwell’s rhythmic walking.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he found himself tucked into the bed he shared with Maxwell. Bleary eyes looked up as Maxwell dabbed the sweat from his forehead.

“Easy, love.” Maxwell hummed softly at him.

“H-How lo…” Wilson wheezed when he tried to speak.

“You’ve been asleep for a few days now.” Maxwell sighed as he switched the warm cloth for a cool one and placed it on Wilson’s head. “I brought you home and set your arm and leg…despite Webber and I’s best efforts, you still came down with a fever that has only just broken this morning.”

“I… I see…” Wilson sighed as he laid his head back onto the pillow, snuggling into the blankets despite feeling a little sticky from all the sweating he must have done. “H-how long… will I take… to heal?”

“I would say about a month.” Maxwell said as he poured Wilson a glass of water and then stuck a straw in it for him, offering it to the sick man. “Luckily we have plenty of food to last the rest of winter and by the time you’re back on your feet spring will have arrived once more.”

“ T-Thank you…” Wilson said as he sipped the water slowly and then let out a sigh. “You’re s-so kind to me… I’m lucky t-to have you…”

“It is I who am lucky…” Maxwell smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “Try to get some rest, love. I’ll be here.”

Wilson nodded as his eyes fluttered shut, squeezing Maxwell’s hand with his own, working hand. “Love you…”

“...I love you too.” Maxwell smiled as he squeezed back.

Wilson slept soundly and, later that evening, he snuggled up to Maxwell as best he could as they both rested.


End file.
